nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Republican Initiative
Just to comment on your ideology: * Same sex marriage should be legal: already is (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Law#Article_1_-_Marriage_Act: Marriage is an understanding between two adult people, referred to as parties, who voluntarily agree to take up certain rights and duties.) As it does not specify the sexes of both parties, a marriage between a male and a male or a female and a female is fully legal in Lovia. * Euthanasias should be legal in special cases and abortions should be legal in certain cases: abortion is legal in certain cases (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Law#Article_11_-_Abortion_Regulations_Act). * Lovia should completly ban militias: militias are already banned (http://nation.wikia.com/wiki/Federal_Law#Article_3_-_Firearms_Act: especially '' The organization of a private militia is prohibited within the Kingdom of Lovia.) --OuWTB 08:32, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Ok, I will erase the part about same sex marriages and abortions, but there is no law that says yes to euthanasias so I will keep that part. I saw that the law says that it is illegal to have militias but in the Burenian invasion of Lovia there was 2 militias, Sylvanian Militia and Southern Cross Alliance but nobody did something to arrest the people or go to a court because this is illegal. The law says something but nobody did something to maintain the law. Traspes (talk) That is a good point, Traspes. I think we should take the leaders of these militias to the Supreme Court, perhaps? 00:03, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Yes, but we shouldn't bee too hard. We need to educate people instead of a heavy punishment. Traspes (talk) 01:26, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Great party! Aren't we already a republican nation though? Jason Rogers 04:08, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Are you joking or not? A republic is "a state in which supreme power is held by the people and their elected representatives, and which has an elected or nominated president rather than a monarch." We have a monarch, which automatically makes us un-republican. We do have democratic elements, however, which makes us a parliamentary or constitutional monarchy. The ideals of republicanism in a nation with a King is to remove the position of King altogether, or greatly reduce the importance of the post. I could see your confusion if you weren't from a nation with a king, but if you need more info look up Republicanism in the UK. Thanks, 04:21, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I actually forgot the results of the referendum was not to dispose of the king...but to grace it to a new conservative, milita fetishizing, megalomanical person and his bloodline. And I'm well aware of republicanism v. American Republican Party and the British Monarchy, Thanks Jason Rogers 17:18, August 7, 2014 (UTC) This sin't republican like the United States Party, it's more left. Traspes (talk) 17:25, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Good Glad to see a new party forming. It's been too long since someone stood on their own two political feet. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 16:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I didn't understand own two political feet. Traspes (talk) 02:59, September 1, 2014 (UTC) :Standing on your own two feet. It means to do things independently of others. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 10:46, September 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I like the other parties of Lovia, Green Party, United Left but I wanted to do a republican party becasue there isn't any in here. Traspes (talk) 00:53, September 2, 2014 (UTC) LF I wonder if LF and RI are supporting each other this January, seeing as their viewpoints are VERY similar. Mezatir [[User:FictiveJ|'FictiveJ']] ([[User talk:FictiveJ|''discuss]]) 06:52, November 4, 2015 (UTC)